Last Sacrifice My Version
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: This is my version of Last Sacrifice! I can't wait to read it so I decided to make a fanfiction. R&R *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

_So here is my version of last sacrifice. I hope you'll enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

Locked up in a cell. Dirty and full with muld. It's logical that I feel like I'm going to be executed in five minutes. My best friend Lissa Dragomir,aka the last Dragomir, turned into a high-nosed queen. I mean as the new queen, she could have helped me, and got me out of this fucking cell, but she didn't want to lose her glory. I don't understand how Christian can bear her. My dearest friend Lissa (ironically of course), got a domestic pet. Yes,yes. A sweet, wonderful domestic pet. Dimitri. Everything she wants she has it with only a "Dimitriiiiiiii",and there appears Dimitri like the genie of Aladin,who fulfil all her undisclosed desires and wishes. Christian can bear her but for me she's unbearable. I don't know what to say or to do. Really. She has everything she wants so easily. But I can't. Why can't I have Dimitri, for me and only. The voice of a guardian pulled me out of my thoughts. 'Hathaway, you have visitors" I ran to the iron gates of my cell, to see who it was, only to see Christian with...tears in his eyes? I can't believe it. Christian fucking Ozera is crying. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. I heard his creaky voice saying "Lissa turned insane. She lost control! In the morning I broke up with her, and she started throwing books on my head." I turned around too and told him "I wish I wasn't locked up in this disguisting cell and have the chance to help you" And with this words I saw Christians hands with lighting flames, which started slowly to burn the prison bars of my cell. His eyes were like flashing flames. The guardian started screaming, but Christian made a fireball and burned him alive. But somebody heard the guardian screaming and came down to see what's going on. Christian made again a fireball but as we saw Dimitri our eyes were filled up with shock. After that I heard Dimitri's voice saying "What the hell is going on here?" "Lissa won't be happy about this!" I looked Dimitri in the eyes and I felt the electricity burning between us. I took all my courage and said "That's why are you doing this? Because Lissa told you? Because you want to fulfil all her wishes and make sure she's ok and happy with everything?" Dimitri didn't answer. I said again. "Tell me Dimitri. Tell me. Why are you acting like a domestic pet to her. She is not a goddess! She didn't even want me to find you and free your soul. Why does she have to be an angel to your eyes. Why do you feel like you owe her. .Me." Dimitri turned around and faced me. Our eyes locked. But his weren't full with love and compation. They were ice-cold and I swear I felt my blood froze. He opened his mouth and said with a cold voice. "I don't owe you. You're just nothing to me right now. I told you my feelings towards you changed. My love faded. Move on please and forget the past. As for your question I'm not forced to answer you. And for your knowledge I'm not a domestic pet to her." He turned around to leave but I said "You. Are. A. Domestic. Pet. To. Her, and she is not a goddess. Don't forget this words Dimitri. She's not a goddess." And with this words he turned away and left.

_How was it? Good?Bad?should I continue this? Don't forget R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**__**:)**_

**Chapter 2**

I don't know why he's acting like this. He only thinks that Lissa is a goddess. That Lissa saved him. That Lissa is the best. Everything for Lissa. For me? Nothing. Even if I was the one to go to Siberia to find him and free his soul. Even if I was the one to break Victor out of prison only to find his spirit user half-brother Robert. Even...

Christian pulled me out of my thoughts saying

"Rose, are you ok?"

"Yes", I lied

"You are such an awful liar, Rose. Honestly."

"No, I'm not ok. Are you happy? I said it. I'm not ok"

Christian didn't say anything. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I started crying. I don't like crying. I hate it when I cry, when I feel so sensitive and vulnerable. I looked Christian in his ice-blue eyes and told him.

"Why is Lissa such a bitch? She is trying to took Dimitri away from me. Why?"

He gently strocked my hair and said "Spirit took all her sanity away and turned it into insanity. Right now she can't controll her-self."

I heard footsteps coming to our direction. I turned around ans saw..Lissa. her light green eyes were filled up with anger. I felt the darkness surrounding her. As soon as she saw us, she said

"How couldn't I understand that you were a man slut, Christian? After you broke up with me you found immediately a new girlfriend."

As I turned around I said "How are you saying stuff like this, when you were the one who throwed books on his head. When you were the one, who turned into a high-nosed Queen Bitch? How? You have no right!"

I felt her anger growing "You lost your mind Hathaway! I'm the queen here not you. You. Are. Nothing. We have here another cell free. Do you want to live the rest of your life in a fucking prison cell?"

I froze at her words. I couldn't believe that Lissa is saying such a things. I couldn't believe that she could be that cruel. I really put all my courage and said

"You fucking high-nosed Queen-Bitch! You son of a bitch! You have no right to speak. You have even no right right to breathe. YOU. Are. Nothing. Not. Me. YOU. Are. Insane.! You know this is not you Vasilissa. You know this is not you."

Her anger turned into fury. "Hathaway this is me. Even if you accept it or not. You can't change me. You can't do nothing. Oh... I don't want ot forget, because you're going to be locked up in a cell for about...your whole life, I'm giving you this.", she said and handed me an Ipod.

I saw Dimitri coming and than I felt his his hands on my arms pushing me into my new cell. They all left. Even Christian. I took the I pod Lissa gave me and searched for some songs. I put "Showbiz" by Muse.

_Controlling my feelings for too long_

_Controlling my feelings for too long_

_Controlling my feelings for too long_

_Controlling my feelings for too long_

_Forcing our darkest souls to unfold_

_And forcing our darkest souls to unfold_

This song made me feel more depressed.

_Pushing us into self destruction_

_Pushing us into self destruction_

_And they make me_

_Make me dream your dreams_

I felt runned-down. I felt sick of this fucking cruel world.

_And they make me_

_Make me scream your screams_

I couldn't stand it anymore. I took the I pod and crushed on the floor. After about five minutes I fell down on the floor and as I felt my eyelids drop I gave myself into a dreamless sleep.

_**So this was the second chap. Hope you like it!:) don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here is the next chapter. I made this chapter because UnderworldVampirePrincess wanted Dimitri to be more nice to Rose...Anyways...:)**_

**Chapter 3**

As I woke up, i saw the back of a guardian. He was pretty tall with long dark...no,no,no...he can't be Dimitri...Lissa can't be that cruel. As the guardian turned around I saw Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. But I didn't feel the warmth I used to feel. The only thing I felt was an ice-cold current running down my spine.

The only thing I could say was "Hi, how are you?"

He anwered with a cold tone "Fine"

I couldn't stand this, so I said "Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean with why I'm acting like this?" he asked

"You act like I'm nothing!" I said with a serious voice.

"Because you are nothing" he said

My blood froze. I ran to his direction and through the bars I cupped his face and kissed him. He didn't responce. The only thing he did was to push me away and break the kiss.

"Why are trying to bring back feelings that are gone?", he said

"I'm trying to bring feelings that are gone Dimitri. Your feelings are still here. Somewhere inside you."

"No, Rose. You don't understand."

I stood up and kissed him again. This time after a few minutes, I felt him kissing me back. I felt his his hands through my hair. But after a few minutes he broke the kiss only to open my cell. He went inside throwing the keys on the ground. He hugged me tight from my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He whispered in my ear "You finally did it. You broke Lissa's spell!"

I froze. "What? What do you mean with Lissa's spell?"

He answered again with a voice like a whisper "She used spirit to make think that she is everything and you are nothing"

This time he cupped my face and kissed me fully on the lips. At first it was sweet and lovely but then it turned into a passionate and long-lasting kiss. He raised me and held me tightly in his arms. We went out of my cell. He ran as fast as he could, so that we were in the garden of the Royal Court.

I asked "Is ther any way ro save Lissa?

He anwered "No, I don;t think so. I think only if she becomes Stigoi and loses her spirit powers then the spirit-insanity will go and turn into Strigoi-insanity"

"So we don't have any solution. Don't we?" I asked

"I don't know Roza...I don't know..."

Roza...the old nickname... i like this start. I mean first the kiss now the nickname...Nice.

After a few seconds I saw Dimitri handing me my old mobile phone, cause it was ringing. It was Christian.

"Hi, Chrisie! What's up?"

"Nothing. Really. Aren't you in your cell?", he asked in a curious voice.

"Nooo! Dimka an I escaped. We are now in the garden of the Royal Court."

"Wow! What made him chande his mind?"

"I kissed him. He was under Lissa's spell and with the kiss I broke it. This fucking little slut really gets on my nerves!", I said.

"I know...I'm comingthere. See ya!", he said and hung up.

After a few minutes, I saw Christian coming!"

"Hi, guys!", he said

"Do we have any plans?", asked Dimitri

"So queen Tatianna left a letter for me before she died, which says that Lissa has a half-brother or a half-sister!"

"WHAT? You are joking Rose. Right?"

"No, absolutely no Chrisie"

"Stop calling me that or I will call you Rosie..."

"Ok, ok I will stop... I hate the name Rosie.."

"Why it's such a nice name Roza!", said Dimitri.

I shot him a death glare and he started laughing, which made me and Christian laugh. But our smiles faded when we heard a voice.

"What's going on here?"

Lissa...

_**So this was the chapter. Hope you liked it :D don't forget read and REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So chapter 4 is up... It took me long to update but my programm was extremely stuffy...we wrote mathematics so you can understand...Anyways **_

**Chapter 4**

Lissa's eyes were scary... i couldn't understand where the sweet girl gone. Now she looks like a tyranny**. **Dimitri shoved me behind him putting his body protectively over mine holding my arms tightly.

Lissa screamed "Guardians take those traitors to the prison. Tomorrow thay have to be transfered...to Tarosov"

What? Tarasov is like hell... I saw the Royal Guardians running with cuffs in their hands. They got Christian and putted him the cuffs. As they were about to catch me i felt a par hands shoving me behind. It was again Dimitri, like the last time I had to face the Royal Guardians. Dimitri started fighting. I saw Christian burning his cuffs and he started throwing fireballs to the guardians burning them alive.

I was about to start fighting but Dimitri managed to kick the guardians ass and at the same time he shoved me again behind him.

I couldn't stand seeing tham fighting and I couldn't do nothing. I wanna help them, fight with them. But Dimitri kept pushing me back.

Lissa started screaming, so loud, that I thought she is going to explode.

But then I realised someone was behind her with a...bottle of Russian Vodka? He took the bottle and crushed on Lissa's head. She blacked out, with blood all over her, but sadly she was still alive. After she fell on the grass I saw who was behind her. It was...Adrian. i haven't heard of him for about a month. But now he is right here. Standing in front of me like a superhero.

I heard him screaming "Run to my car ! Go inside and travel far away! I'm staying here to deal with these assholes!"

"No, you can't deal with all of them...I won't let you do this!", I screamed back to him.

"Rose, listen. Even if you love Dimitri I still love you. And there isn't much I wouldn't do for you! Rose go! It's better if I die! Besides I miss my great-auntie."

He deserved so much better than me and I think he should know this. That's why I won't let him go. I won't let him die.

I ran to his direction, but the only thing he did was to scream "Rose go! You should stay alive. There's no problem if I die."

I screamed back "It's a problem. For Me."

He hugged me tight kissing my forehead and whispering in my ear "Rosie-"

I cut him of "Don't call me Rosie..."

He giggled "Okay,okay...I love you, but you have to go and save yourself. I don't matter. The only thing that matters is you. Alive and well. Go!"

He is such a stubborn. I ran away to Christian's direction and I said "I will never forget you! You are like a brother to me!"

We went to Adrian's car and started driving without destination. Dimitri went ot the driver seat and started driving. It was total still. Noone was saying anything.

Dimitri broke the silence. "So where is our destination?"

A really nice question. The only thing that came to my mind was Los Angeles.

I answered "To Los Angeles."

He shut his mouth and continued driving without saying anything else.

I drown into my thoughts. My thoughts about Lissa being more mercyless than a Strigoi. About Adrian sacrificing his own life, only to save me. I really hope that he is not dead, that he kinda survived from this son of a bitches for guardians.

Christian's attention was focused on the car window, he hasn't spocken since the fight with the guardians. I can inderstand him. His own girlfriend turned into a high-nosed, maniac bitch.

And now Dimitri. He had his guardian mask on his face. His face was emotionless. He semmed like he couldn't speak. Like he couldn't move. He was like a statue. And than I started asking myself. What have I done? Why is this happening to me? Why, why, why...?

When I was a little girl I used to say "I'm going to be a good girl from now on"

But I never kept my promise. I loved doing things that were against the rules.

Right now I needed forgiveness, for things, I don't know if i had commited or not.

A dizziness brought me back from the land of thinking. I had a really awful headache. I felt like I was about to die. Right now.

But then I felt them. The shadows. I was surrounded by ghosts...

_**This was chapter 4..and yeah..Adrian is back!...At least for a while... Hope you liked it...I need more reviews***_**using puppy dog eyes**_*****_

_**Please,please,please...REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry I haven't update for a while...I was under school pressure..I read Last Sacrifice and I totally loved it...So even if the real Last Sacrifice is out I'm going to post this chapter...Hope you'll like chapter 5..**_

Figurs flashing before my eyes. Figurs that I know and I don't know. Lissa's family. They were all with sad faces like they were about to cry.

Mason. Wait Mason? I thought he was on the other side. I thought he was resting in peace. He was extremely sad. He went to my direction handing me a piece of paper.

I opened it and saw Mason's handwriting. It said with huge letters "HELP"

What's happening? After Mason I saw Tatiana. Her face was full with worry. She looked like something bad is happening. Like all the ghosts she couldn't speak.

By the time she started fading away I heard a voice.

"Hey Little Dhampir? What's up?"

Adrian? No,no,no..._He can't be dead, He can't be dead, He can't be dead_...I kept telling myself...But wait he can speak...Maybe in the real world he is in coma.

"What's happening Rosie? You look like you've seen a ghost...Oh,well you've seen ghosts. Many of them. I'm a ghost too..!"

No,no,no...I let him down...But he looked happy, he looked peacefull, he looked relieved.

After all this shock I managed to ask "Mason is here why?"

"Look Rosie...he was on the other side, but he wasn't happy...If YOU and up happy then he'll be happy too. Then he will be able to return to the other side."

"And why does he need help?" I asked him.

"He needs you happy, Little Dhampir. He needs you happy. I need you happy too."

"So, I have to live a happily ever after or something like that?"

"Sure Rosie..." he said. He looked like he was trying to hide something.

So I asked him "Is there something I need to know?"

"Yes, but you won't be happy to hear this..."

"Just say it Adrian..!"

"So Avery is back. Lissa is under her control. That's why she is acting like a bitch. You have to find a why to save her."

This little slutty Avery. How had she managed to escape. Anyways.

I asked Adrian "How can I help her Adrian?"

"I don't know Rosie.."

"Oh, great help Adrian. I'm really thankful. Geez! I thought you'd help me."

"If I knew then I would have been able to help you. Now...I just don't know"

He started fading away. "How can you speak to me?" I managed to ask him.

"Spirit secrets, Rosie..!"

"Don't ever call me Rosie again. I had enough!"

He laughed "I'll be back soon! Bye Little Dhapmir!"

"Bye Adrian!"

I woke up. Dimitri and Christian were shaking me like crazy and were screaming again and again. "Roseee,Rosseeee wake up!"

I screamed at them "I'm up. I'm up!"

Their scared faces looked again relieved.

"What happened?", Christian managed to ask.

"I was with Adrian...", I told him.

"How? Sleepwalking again?", he asked me.

"No...Adrian is dead...I spoke with his ghost..."

Christian looked like he was about to cry. I hugged him and told him "Don't be sad Chris...He is happy there. I saw how differt he was from the last time I spoke to him when he was alive. He looked peaceful."

Dimitri hadn't said anything. He was starring at the car window. He lokked like he had seen a ghost.

I wanted to broke the whole depressing thing, so I said "We have some information guys...Lissa is under Averys' spell. She is not herself and Avery is behind all this shit. Adrian told me that we have to find a way to help her.."

"How?",asked Dimitri

"That's something I still don't know...We have to do some research..."

"Sure..." was all Dimitri said..

Christians' face looked relieved with the thought that it's not Lissas' fault that she is acting like this..."

Dimitri went to the driver seat and said "In ten minutes we are going to be in Losa Angeles..."

We might be close to Los Angeles but there is a long way till we find the real murderer, Lissas' half-sibling and of course a way to bring Lissa back to her old self...

I don't if I'm ready to do all those things. I don't know even if Christian and Dimitri are ready...Are we? Time will show...

_**So that was **__**chapter 5...Hope you all enjoyed it...And yeah the slutty Avery is back...**_

_**So don't forget to REVIEW...I need more reviews to post a new chapter so...It's up to you guys...**_


End file.
